


Just App-Bout Perfect

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, dating app shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Marinette accidentally swipes right she's furious to find someone called Sebastièn using Adrien's photos.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Just App-Bout Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Heyo!
> 
> So, this is based on a true story, of how I tried to get rid of a Tinder notification, dropped my phone, and accidentally super liked someone who was using the photos of a Chinese model! QuantumChickpea listened to me sleuthing trying to find out if these were stolen photos, and this plot was born! Anyway, enjoy the hilarity and raise a glass to "Don", who spawned this story!

Marinette groaned at the little used dating app on her phone.Alya had convinced her to download it on one of their sleepovers and other than a few brief exchanges it hadn’t proven either interesting or successful.Now it had a sudden notification bubble after sitting gathering digital dust for months.Marinette HATED notifications.Clear them off, get rid of them, and forget them, that was her motto, but this was a policy update or something that she couldn’t clear without opening it.Clicking it she went through the motions of watching the rotating symbol on the loading screen then accepted the new terms as she flopped back onto the bed.Which was when the phone slipped between her fingers and dropped onto chest.

‘Oof!’She rubbed the impact spot on her breast bone before picking up the phone…in time to see; IT’S A MATCH!; lighting up in bright blue.‘Oh shit!’She sat up again rapidly, staring at the screen as it flashed.‘What the fuck did I do?’

The screen cleared, revealing a face she was very familiar with.Adrien Agreste.To be specific, his cover photo from Vogue last June when he debuted the autumn range for his father’s brand.The age of the profile matched, but the name, that wasn’t him.She blinked twice as she reread the name.Sebastièn.Nope.That wasn’t Adrien, not even close.Scrolling through the photos they were all of Adrien, photos of recent magazine articles without the text and easy to get hold of with a simple Google search, and she felt anger rising inside her.How dare someone steal his image?How dare someone pretend to be even half as handsome or amazing or all of the above as Adrien?Oh, she was not letting him get away with this, but reporting him was too easy.First she was going to let him know what she thought.

_Sebastièn: Hi!I’m glad we matched!_

_Marinette: Really?Why’s that?_

_Sebastièn: It just seems perfect, doesn’t it?You and me, matching on something like this?_

_Marinette: Perfect, sure.Like your pics?_

_Sebastièn: Kinda awkward, right?_

_Marinette: Kinda sneaky.And deceitful._

_Sebastièn: ?_

_Marinette Those pictures are of Adrien Agreste and anyone with half a brain would know that.I suggest you take these down because I am going to report your ass so hard that you’ll be lucky if Gabriel Agreste doesn’t sue you for defamation of his son’s character, let alone copyright infringement!_

Marinette’s phone began to ring in her hand, showing as Adrien on the display.She answered it on speaker while keeping the dating app open.

‘Good timing, Adrien.’She said immediately.‘There’s some clown on a dating app using your modelling pictures for his profile and I am taking the little bitch down!’

Adrien laughed.‘Nice to hear you’re on my side.’

_Sebastièn: Marinette, I can explain.Will you let me?_

_Marinette: Not a chance.I’m assuming you are as ugly facially as your morals to steal someone’s image like this!_

Adrien laughed again.

‘This guy is so fully of himself.Thinks he can explain away why he’s committing fraud!’

‘Maybe you should give him a chance to explain.’

‘You can’t be soft on people like this, Adrien!You have to take them down when you can!’

_Sebastièn: There’s a really good reason for it.I am actually Adrien, I’m just using this name to stop anyone realising it’s really me!_

‘Oh, you lying little shit.’She growled.‘He’s claiming to really be you but using a fake name!’

_Marinette: You expect me to believe that?_

_Sebastièn: It’s true!_

_Marinette: Reeeaalllllyyy?Who would be that stupid?_

‘I guess, me.Adrien.’Adrien said sheepishly.‘I really didn’t think anyone would call me out on it, let alone I’d match with you.’

_Marinette: Adrien is NOT THAT STUPID.I know him.He’s one of the smartest, sweetest people I know._

‘Aw, thanks for that, Marinette.I didn’t know you cared that much.

_Marinette: Stop using my name like you know me!I’m going to report you now, and I’d better not see you doing this again under another stupid name!_

‘I’ll take the profile down myself if you’ll meet me for coffee.’

‘Just a second, Adrien, I have to report this jerk and…’ she stopped as she realised she had been having the same conversation with what she thought was two people.Only…was it?‘Uh…what did you say?’

‘I said I’ll take my profile taken down, I don’t mind, as long as you agree to a date.’

Marinette could hear her heart in her ears, feel it pounding in her chest, as one plus one finally made two.‘I’ve gotta go.’Hanging up the phone she looked at the display in front of her, her finger poised over the report button, as another message came in.

_Sebastièn: I really am me, who sat in front of you in Ms Bustier’s class.Who had the mix up with gum on my first day of school.Who gave you their umbrella that same day.Who’s idiot friend made him download a dating app to try and get over his fear of asking out the prettiest girl in his class who is right now threatening to report me for being an idiot who uses a fake name but my own pics._

_Sebastièn: Marinette?_

_Marinette: I’m here._

_Sebastièn: So, coffee?_

_Marinette: Just name the time and place._

Adrien grinned to himself as he typed in 6pm and a coffee shop he knew had delicious blends and an intimate atmosphere.She was quick to accept then went offline rapidly afterwards.

This time, Marinette dropped the phone deliberately, falling back onto the bed and pulling her pillow over her face, grinning inanely and blushing furiously.That could have been a whole lot worse, but it turned out just about perfect.


End file.
